parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nick Offerman/@comment-166.127.1.191-20161121214334
0:11oh it's hot lap like our talks me as0:29hard as you can kill the firewalls0:37histogram okay i can first time a holy0:44the end0:51Music0:52nice and kelsey social time dragon on1:00the left side of the paper next to1:02journey to the promised I'd 000 fucking1:24core is a fine-looking pony1:27hey wait watch back at ya trick ya1:36wait a second I got you jack off out and1:49there's that time there's that time1:51there's and here we go1:54Music1:57sorry I'm late I got morning wood on the2:04way in here when that whole I'm gonna2:06bring about hood on a strap-on or plants2:09the human trafficker2:12you should watch it2:16well what if Gary is a rubber2:23new delights creepy time Peter2:28presentation of fantastic2:32Music2:44Music3:16that black Squidward back nobody3:21hi Bob diabetes if you are commenting3:30you tell me right right right right3:34right well what if mom is a robot that3:39mommy bear will roll by if you are Gary3:47you tell me right3:53Franco just when I thought they couldn't4:01get any stupider4:02wow you do it4:20Music4:24lay one it's weird way4:30well this is dad do that kill a dragon4:47morning would strap on 12 up to how5:08about a little mewtwo now number one5:11song bikini part of people do5:14oh hey way to go blank5:32I'm gonna come buddy you're right buddy5:37you're right good buddy you're right5:41with words willing to Wellington willing5:48to wire up5:50just business5:56just business6:08Music6:10how about our spine good why you might6:25owe underwater craft gotta wash not that6:31you know mr. grabs does he work what6:39would this6:43good why you I'm not you don't have to6:56find what our numbers sometimes waiting6:58for number 17 order million mobile to7:02think of where i'll be pretty funny her7:08hilarious yeah pretty much7:14normal style animal style7:17let's get ready7:25Music7:33what's that supposed to be some kind of7:35stupid secret code we can't tell you7:38because you're not a member of the club7:40oh yeah what does it take to be a member7:42we can't tell you because you're not a7:44member of a secret Club7:46oh yeah what does it take to be a member7:49besides being a member of the club we7:51what's that supposed to be some kind of7:54stupid secret moron cold we can't tell7:58you because you're not remember that7:59more club8:00oh yeah what does it take to be a moron8:03sides big secret likes to8:20there you go you're not a robot are you8:25shiny metal back to work8:28the one that goes beeboo bat movie8:32no man8:33Music8:43family8:44Babu back not people will be Bob be9:01what don't you understand about are you9:09only two bucks thrilled with word but9:20you couldn't get in even if Wow9:27screw the guy went jellyfishing farmer9:35Josh my name is back I got a feeling10:00that sounds like mr. Krabs as well10:08like when dimeric10:28one more time things out it's pretty10:51funny huh10:53Music11:03in ours is back11:10yeah yeah11:16trace my step who would you do after i11:21said hi to you this morning huh let's11:24see11:26if you ask me if you ask me ask me ask11:51me anything and he said he feels turn11:57those boobs good laugh12:05is it true Squidward is it hilarious and12:09dad laughs12:12haha why couldn't be eleven-year-old get12:15the movie why it was pirated are12:38you have asked answer now I'm to come12:52watch the store world one that's about13:09I'm serious mr. Krabs mr. Krabs and I13:12can prove it to Lu in the movie13:14hey mr. Krabs he went down he did13:23because he said laughing I need a stupid13:27movie13:28now why don't you hug him stupid movie13:31robots can't love robots can't love what13:34about other stuff you've killed13:38he called us fat13:44I say we know13:51now what they didn't let me down even14:02laughing I didn't laugh and laugh and14:05laugh aah good working for himself14:09during his break it backwards yes wanted14:11to tell you that's what we wanted to do14:12well14:14oh yeah14:20Applause14:24what are you talking about14:28Music14:37Music14:42Christy's gonna make you right from down14:52are you already know who lives in a14:56pineapple under mr. car look15:18and is it that feeling I don't give a15:28bunch15:29what's wrong with pearl her sister be15:36prom date stood her up boy and now she15:38got diarrhea15:39that's because there's only one dick is15:41long gaze is for Obama15:53Applause15:58hello operator be booby what would I did16:05you a little ones bad spots but what16:10that it's gonna find out what day now16:13wow how evacuate the customers you can16:16hello operator get me the Navy running16:26the Navy attention everyone16:30your robots are taking over the world16:32rather this guy's16:37Applause16:37Music16:39my name is 016:43welcome to while the show16:44Music16:52you got it to the K tail17:04well what about Squidward here takes17:10might exploit exploit people mistake me17:13for a yearbook17:14what do you mean I don't17:22Music17:34Music17:39you're burning me money like a loser any17:45Sunday17:53los always point civilization18:00what color is one stubborn robot we18:09don't think we do we do now I don't know18:13hey Nikhil hard Bob sorry they get the18:16beautiful poop on the robot babe you18:19don't pull on the robot well you know18:21they get the street does let's get back18:24you don't poop because you get bit18:31Music18:33what do you think I'm a counting on you18:47to make this a very special night18:50remember you're doing it for giving up19:04my name is goodbye Jenny spongebob why19:24do you don't19:25oh hello boys19:29SpongeBob Squidward what's the meaning19:32of sad19:34Music19:44Music19:53spongebob back i got against bottom bag20:00mr. Krabs or could you be any sluts rock20:17advocate for my own junior prom gonna20:19make you bein a sloop been Patrick I'm20:27not coming home20:30Music20:42wait no that's not mr. Krabs that's20:49robot craft20:50oh yeah one where's mr. Krabs I mr. let20:57a cat I mr. yeah my junior shikari no21:02kuni yeah it's gonna be my senior year21:07loan one21:10tality late isn't it everything I had21:17good to see you said not going to co221:21per the George result21:30why didn't you21:35we need to get you thinking about you21:44Blackwing back way there will it blend21:51that is the question you know that God's21:55b5 don't get that toaster all to me22:05you're missing the last robots we go22:09not my cat you were underwater hook22:12there by what can we get for one guy22:32real vomit what happened after Obama22:35while do anymore exploding go22:40Music22:44my Victor our place to take take good23:05okay I'm gonna okay to be something you23:11have you think that we should go23:16Music23:30Music23:33it was just there23:52imagine a24:04cool just like school24:08Oh24:46Music24:53Music25:00more than we are you bb will you25:09actually hear the convention from your25:17tengo spot know25:21Music25:39my instincts tell me26:14the art don't touch you're done playing26:26with cox you can use that for some26:41it took off your cheese my big Lenny do27:11i have to follow you all day27:12oh you're going on that moon boom27:22look at yourself you would pick up for27:39you to grab you children like you got it27:47dirty the secret out of response would27:58choose paste in my meaning28:03Music28:18sooo beautiful energy pickle lip28:24touching his maybe some of his greatness28:28would rub off on me spongebob is less28:33vehicle us and receive its really to do28:38feel kind of bad for portal spongebob is28:41Lala know judo foot i only use amber29:08only use composite cock materials in29:11mind that handle impossible possible29:14tools mean why I have you re right Raj29:18off model did fire29:22penetration29:37Music29:57Music30:00stop30:02Music30:07Kevin hello loser30:11oh no baby girl30:19anything about that haha i was just30:22looking for the loop channel Gary where30:24they smoke they pinch back30:42Music30:46secure the view30:51why don't you go to be warm fire cozy30:56slippers my book award31:02Music31:13Music31:23planning lamin a piping hot cup of tea31:32without on TV next next next next next31:37Music31:44it's me remember you game32:03we interrupt this program with some32:06breaking news you were a good little32:14front cooks get this little paper route32:19so what I just thinking you probably32:21wanted that much more32:25and as you can hear the oyster continues32:32to admit it's horrible boy cry so32:35powerful it can be heard around the32:37world32:37Music32:39Mimi you meant be four years you dog33:07Music33:14that mean I can happen yeah yes by all33:18means take action and no dick for the33:23final time33:27last person I would have suspected but I33:30was looking for me all the time33:35gotta ride the heel you'll have a c-cup33:42had a snap and kill someone well I she33:58just killed someone33:59so have fun with the judge boudin a34:02let's say I know this guy who knew this34:15guy who knew this guy34:21you'll scrub the island34:25nope terrible mood doesn't it34:42it's not just enough to scrub the34:48Toyotas certain35:03Applause35:09what is the book of the front about Wow35:12be found at35:22I think35:29never should have taken a challenge you35:55up your dreams spongebob people used to35:58tell me35:59Patrick your remote to anything perches36:01look at me now36:07hmm36:13mr. Krabs I don't see any breasts36:23visited mr. Krabs be no man not even36:28when PC what we did do it